100 Theme Challenge: Heartfelt Apology
by Suyuness
Summary: I did something bad. Something real bad. And now Kyle won't talk to me. Kyle caught me n a bad position. He trusted me, and then that happened… Oh God, what do I do? He probably hates me now… 100 Theme Challenge #61: Heartfelt Apology


I do not own South Park. If I did, Stan and Kyle would be gay lovers and Cartman would be dead.

_**Heartfelt Apology – Style**_

I did something bad. Something real bad. And now Kyle won't talk to me.

Kyle caught me n a bad position. (And, no, I will _not _tell you what that was!) He trusted me, and then that happened… Oh God, what do I do? He probably hates me now…

* * *

I sat next to Kenny, my face in my hands. I'd come here to talk to him about mine and Kyle's little 'issue' since Kyle had pretty much locked himself up in his (our) room. I wanted to explain to Kyle what I'd been caught doing wasn't what it seemed—that it was all _her _fault. That I would never do something like that to him. But my sweet red-head was in no mood to talk to me right now.

"Well, you could always try doing something nice for him," Kenny suggested once I'd explained to him what had happened. He took a sip of his beer, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Like, you could buy him some flowers or something."

"Or you could cook him dinner," a voice added from somewhere behind me.

I turned to see who it was that had spoken, and I saw a petite man with messy blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. He wore a light blue button-up shirt with navy pants, and he had a white apron around his waist. At the moment, he was drying a coffee mug with a dish towel and was leaning against the doorframe.

"That's a good idea, Butters," Kenny complimented with a smile. His eyes sparkled with what I assumed were indecent thoughts, and he stood up and crossed to the small blond. He planted a small peck on the boy's forehead, then stepped back and looked at me. "Why don't you go with Butters? He could show you some things that you could make for Kyle." He turned back to Butters. "And make sure their kosher, 'kay? Don't want to screw things up worse."

I put the remaining bit of salad on a separate plate from everything else. Then I lit the candles on the table, turned the lights down, and put on some soothing classical music in the background. Once that was done, I stood outside of my bedroom door, breathing slowly.

Oh, dear God, please let Kyle forgive me.

I raised my hand to the doorknob and opened the door slowly. I poked my head inside tentatively, and called quietly, "Kyle?" No reply. "Kyle, I fixed you supper. I-It's all kosher, so you don't need to worry." I listened intently for a moment, and when the fiery-haired Jew didn't reply, I sighed and started out of the room. I knew this wouldn't work…

I sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. I folded my arms up on the wooden surface and burrowed my head in them in defeat. What was I thinking? A simple supper wasn't going to make up for what I'd been caught doing. Oh no… It was just too awful to be forgiven.

**oOo**

_My eyes widened when she kissed me. I raised my hands to her shoulders, but just at that moment, I heard the front door open._

_ "I'm home, Stan," I heard my boyfriend call joyously as he closed the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn around. I saw that happy expression turn to a hurt one. "Stan…" Disbelief rang deeply in that one word; so deep it broke my heart._

_ I pushed her back roughly now and she fell to the floor in a heap. But I didn't care. _She _had caused this. It was all _her _fault._

_ I turned from her and to my red-haired partner. "Kyle… I-It's not what it looks like, Kyle," I tried to tell him, but he just shook his head, tears flying from his eyes._

_ "Oh, I know what it looks like," he accused bitterly. "It looks like you're cheating on me for that __**bitch!**__" He broke down at this point and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed violently, causing my heart to break again. "How _could _you, Stan? I thought…" He paused to look up at me sadly, then continued softly, "I thought you loved me…"_

**oOo**

I snapped my head up when I heard footsteps heading this way. "Kyle…?" I called, hoping thick in my voice. Is he finally forgiving me…?

My heart fell when I saw how miserable Kyle looked. His hair was disheveled and didn't look as vibrant as I remembered; he was paler than normal, and his face looked drawn; and that look in his eyes… It was as if he didn't care if he lived or not anymore. Did that little incident really dishearten my usually so-lively lover that much?

Kyle sat down across from me at the table and stared blankly at the food, as if he wasn't sure what it was. I watched him quietly, and I felt all hope of forgiveness fade slowly as I continued to do so. Eventually, I gave up all together and buried my face in my hands.

"Why?"

I looked over at Kyle, and this time he was looking back at me. It gave me a little bit of hope, but it soon dissipated when I saw the despair in his eyes. I fumbled for words to explain what had happened, but I was at a loss. How do you explain to the one you love that what he'd seen wasn't what it looked like, when it was clear he thought otherwise?

I sighed. I'll just have to start from the beginning.

"Kyle, what you saw… It wasn't what it looked like," I started to say, but was cut off.

"Oh? Then what was it?" the Jew demanded bitterly. He slammed his hands down on the table and glared hatefully at me. "What was it, if what I saw wasn't you cheating on me?"

I took a deep breath. I'd known he was going to do this. First it was disbelief. Then it was depression. And finally it was anger. It was obvious he'd gotten over the first two stages, so now he was on the last one. And I was going to be going through hell trying to explain the situation to him in this mood.

"Well?" he growled pressingly. He folded his arms across his chest and watched me intently.

Right… I took another deep breath. "Let me start from the beginning…"

**oOo**

I sat on the couch, staring halfheartedly at the TV and flipping through channels. Kyle was at work, so I was home by myself. I'd been home sick for the past week with a cold, so work was out the door at the moment. Ugh… Why was it so boring?

I jumped when someone knocked on the front door, and my heart pounded wildly in my chest. Jesus, how is it everyone manages to scare me?

I got up and crossed to the front door, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw who was standing there. It was Wendy Testaburger—but she looked more like a ghost than a girl, and that's what scared me. She was extremely pale, her hair was as black and flat as ever, and she wore all black. What scared me the most was how thin she was—you could literally see her bones through her skin!

"H-Hi, W-Wendy," I greeted nervously. I glanced around. Was she really here? "D-Did you need something?" Did somebody come with her? Jesus, she looked like she could barely stand up!

"Hi, Stan. Can I come in?" she asked, her high-pitched voice sounding stronger than she looked. I stepped back to let her in, and she walked daintily past me and over to the couch, where she sat down. I followed her over, and sat down beside her.

"Do you need something? Like a drink? Or… something to eat?" I offered hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

Wendy smiled at me. "No, no, I'm fine, thanks." She looked around as if she was trying to find something. "Is Kyle here?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No, he's at work right now," I answered. "Though, I don't know when he's getting off. He works odd hours—you know, being a doctor and all?"

"Good." Wendy nodded, showing she understood, then she got up and faced me. I watched her wearily, a little worried about what she was going to do. "Then I can do this." She then bent down and kissed me.

**oOo**

"And then… Then you walked in," I finished, looking down at my hands. It was quiet for a little bit, then I heard Kyle get up and walk around the table towards me. I looked up hopefully, but it instantly vanished when I saw the hurt in his eyes. "I-I'm really sorry you saw that, Kyle…" I whispered, looking back down.

Kyle rested his hand gently on my shoulder, and I looked back up at him, a few tears in my eyes. "It's okay, Stan," he told me quietly. He bent down and kissed me gently but passionately. "It's okay…"

I kissed him back, and I felt the tears free themselves from my eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness—then were tears of happiness.

Kyle forgave me.

* * *

Yay! :D Sixth challenge complete! I really like how this one turned out. =w= So, I don't care if _you _don't like it. _I _like it. And that's all that matters!

100 Theme Challenge #61: Heartfelt Apology


End file.
